


When the Nazi's Come, I'll Always Love You

by WayhaughtSupercorpBechloe



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayhaughtSupercorpBechloe/pseuds/WayhaughtSupercorpBechloe
Summary: Chloe Beale lived a very comfortable life in Berlin during the early 1930's. Comfortable? Yes. But happy? It wasn't until she met beautiful yet snarky and sarcastic Beca Mitchell that she truly lived. Their class and the values of society at that time divided them, but none of that mattered because they had each other. And then... the Nazi's came.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something I posted over on Fanfiction a few years ago that I thought I would post over here. I feel as though I have grown during the time since and the story, or maybe just the title, seems kind of dumb to me now. I am still proud of my work and think it is worth a post and a read. Please let me know what you think!

Chloe Beale came from a wealthy family living in the heart of Germany. Her father owned a successful law firm. As a child she never had a want for anything. She would grow up, marry a boring man who made tons of money, and have posh diner parties gossiping with other women about the personal lives of others.

Except... Chloe did want one thing. She wanted to be happy.

The day she met Beca Mitchell her life changed forever. The snarky, sarcastic and beautiful brunette set her heart and her body on fire in a way nothing and no one else could. Or ever would.

The odds of them finding each other like they did, and falling in love, were inconceivably against them. Not in this day and age. But they did. The day Beca kissed her, she realized the one thing that she was missing. She didn't know what it meant, why this was so different than everything people talk about, how this could be. But the one thing that mattered above all of that was that she loved Beca with all of her heart. All the other issues... it didn't matter. She would give her entire world to be with Beca.

Her parents were terribly unhappy with her choices. Time after time she shut down every single eligible bachelor that came knocking at the door. And there were indeed many. With Chloe's status, her beauty, and her personality she could have her pick of some of the brightest, most popular and most attractive men in Berlin. None of them mattered to her, none of them affected her the way Beca did. Finally, Chloe was old enough to move out and they got a small relatively run down apartment (compared to the Beale standards) in a mediocre neighbourhood. And of course, she didn't tell them everything. The nature of their relationship... that was something that could never be openly discussed, it was only between Beca and herself. But not getting married and spending her whole life "living with a friend" until she died an old maid was NOT what they had in mind.

People talked. Of course they did. The both of them, moving in together, declaring they would remain unwed. And then there was the fact that Chloe's family was well respected, and Beca was pretty much a nobody. But it didn't matter. Not to them.

And then... the changes came.

He was dangerous. It was a dangerous time. But it started out very slowly, at least in Germany, and nobody realized it until it was too late for many lives.

Chloe wasn't afraid for herself, but she was for Beca. She was big in personality, but it was fit into a tiny body. Now, Chloe did worship that body, but she still worried about her. Beca wasn't Jewish... or, actually she might have been without knowing it. She had been adopted off the streets at the age of 8 to a poor baker and his wife. She had no idea of her true origins. For all they knew she very well might be Jewish. Whether she was or she wasn't, she certainly wasn't the blond hair and blue eyes (well, maybe the blue eyes part, just a little darker than desired) of Hitlers masterplan for humanity. It was her red flag. It made her a target. With the rumours flying around about their relationship, Chloe had every reason to worry.

As she war progressed she heard... rumours. The few openly gay men were disappearing. Some were being turned in. They took them to... where? No one really knew where the disappearing people went. They weren't supposed to worry, told they were safe. Or they were made to feel okay about the population being "purified". That didn't stop the rumours of the death camps flying back.

Chloe was putting together the very meagre daily meal she could make from their rations. She was humming a song she heard on her parents radio. Glancing at the clock she saw it was 6:20, and Beca should have been home from working at her parents bakery ages ago. She lifted the blinds of the parlour window which faced the street below, trying not to worry. It would soon be dusk, and then the curfew would be in place. The heavy rain that they were having the last few days cast everything in a gloomy light.

Where is she?

At 6:35 Beca came crashing through the door. Chloe raced to her, pulling her into her arms not caring about getting all wet.

"Beca! You had me so worried, you were supposed to be here ages ago!" Chloe's relief was short lived when Beca stiffened as soon as she wrapped her arms around her and refused to look at her. "Beca? Beca. Look at me."

Beca stared at the ground for a few minutes longer, sighing as she realized she could never hid from Chloe. She pulled off her hood and turned to her love. She sniffed but she looked Chloe right in the eye.

Chloe gasped. Beca's face was beaten up. She had bruises all on the side of her cheek, like someone had been kicking her face, and on the other side of her head, closer to forehead. Not even the heavy rain had washed all the blood away that had been pouring from the gash on the top of her head. Her hair was matted and wet. Her eyes were droopy and nothing like the confident woman who kissed her goodbye that morning before leaving for work. Immediately Chloe was filled with anger at whoever did this to her, and was extremely worried seeing her girl all busted up.

"Who." Chloe's voice cracked. "Who did this to you? What happened?"

"It was just a few teenaged boys. They stopped me on the way home from work. With the four of them I didn't stand a chance."

"Why did they want to hurt you." Chloe whispered, afraid of the answer which would be bad news no matter what it was. Beca looked down. Not wanting to say. But her refusal to answer was enough of an answer. "Oh."

"Are you..." Chloe didn't know where to begin, what she should ask or what she would do. The hospital was not an option. Beca's identification papers were barely enough to keep her out of trouble when she was stopped. Her details were a little complicated for the system to decide if she was good or bad.

"All they did was beat me up a little Chlo. They didn't... y'know." She shifted her eyes trying to relieve Chloe's worries on the nature of the assault. No rape. That at least, was a positive.

Chloe grabbed her hand, gently pulling her to the kitchen, trying to avoid the bruises and bleeding knuckles and pulled her to the kitchen. Putting a pot of water on their old Victorian cooking range, she began to get it to boil. Then she began to strip Beca's garments taking stock of the damage. As she peeled away every layer her heart broke every time Beca would wince or cry out for her to stop touching a particular area. The worst of the damage, thank god, was the visible stuff. She did have a nastily bruising area on the side of her abdomen. Chloe put the wet, dirty and bloody clothes away and started to wash Beca with a warm, wet rag. Beca sighed as Chloe washed some of the dirt and blood away, beginning to feel more human again. Chloe brought a fresh pail and began to wash out Beca's hair, completely avoiding the gash. Then she washed the dirt away from that as gently but as thoroughly as she could and pressed a clean rag to it. Some pain was unavoidable, she had to get the wound clean. She tied a towel around Beca's head, effectively holding the rag in place until the bleeding stopped.

Beca was completely exhausted from the whole ordeal. By the time Chloe had been gently washing through her hair, her eyes were dropping shut. She whimpered when something made her hurt, but the exhaustion made the pain almost a moot point.

Chloe sighed, having done as much as she was able to for the time being. She guided Beca to their room, pulling a nightdress over her head and put her to bed. Beca whimpered until Chloe herself had finished dressing and gotten in as well. She wrapped around Beca as gently and as securely as she could. Beca sighed once before her breathing had completely evened out and Chloe knew she was asleep. She herself stared out into the darkness thinking for a bit longer.

Chloe did worry about the gash on Beca's head. The biggest danger at the moment was infection, but Chloe was pretty sure she had cleaned it well. She also worried about the kick, or potentially multiple kicks (Chloe considered with anger and a sick feeling) she had taken to her stomach. She didn't know if there was a possibility for internal bleeding. What Chloe was the most worried about was Beca's head. She'd clearly been kicked a few times. Judging by the bruise on her cheek. One couldn't take so many kicks to their head, and a person shouldn't have to.

Chloe decided to take Beca to her parents house first thing, where they could call the physician.

But there was nothing she could do about it now. Going out at this time of night was suicide. The curfew restricted them from leaving the house, and even without it she would be placing Beca (and herself, but more importantly, Beca) in more danger. Beca was so exhausted, there was no chance she would go willingly. And besides all that, her family would be asleep, and the physician far away and off duty at this time.

So she pulled Beca closer. She buried her face (making sure to avoid the areas that were still sore) in those, now mostly dry, brown curls, breathing deeply. If Beca were awake and not injured she would tease Chloe about that. But she couldn't help it. Beca meant home, and love. Her very distinct natural scent made Chloe feel so much better and not as afraid. And the brunette would never admit it out loud, but she felt the same way. One night, before the curfew and political drama had shut down many social gatherings that the Beale's held, Chloe would be gone to a late party at her parents house and would probably stay the night in her old room. Beca had refused to give up Chloe's pillow, offering her own to take instead. After the party Chloe chose to go instead of staying the night, and one of her elder brothers walked her home. When Chloe got in just before daybreak she found Beca curled up around her pillow, clutching it tight and as close to her as she possibly could. She only unfurled when Chloe herself slipped in bed.

She would worry about tomorrow in the morning. For now, Beca was safe with her.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the day broke, Chloe's eyes popped open. She glanced down and seeing Beca's bruised face reminded her of what transpired yesterday. She lay for a moment tangled up with Beca, listening to her steady breaths before she gently woke her up.

"Beca." She whispered. "We need to get up."

Beca groaned and buried herself further into the blankets, and into Chloe. Chloe would have giggled except she could hear the note of pain with the frustration in her groan.

She slowly and regretfully detangled herself, knowing she would never get the girl out of bed while still in mid-cuddle. Beca whimpered before turning over and peering at Chloe with one eye.

"I'm taking you to my parents, I want their physician to look you over."

Beca grumbled, as she seemed to have a love/hate relationship with the elder Beales.

Chloe went to their tiny kitchen space and attempted to salvage the forgotten and now very cold supper from the night before. Beca walked in quietly and sat down, which was far more subdued than normal. She would usually come up behind Chloe and give her a kiss, wrapping her arms around her. She'd probably say something witty and sarcastic. Instead, they ate and headed out the door in a comfortable but unusual silence.

When Mr. Beale saw what people had done to Beca he was absolutely outraged. He didn't like or understand their relationship, but he didn't stand for this behavior either. He wanted to do something about it, to try to find these guys. But Chloe's elder brothers, who also worked for the firm, helped to calm him down. They helped him see that the best thing, their number one priority was to see that Beca got medical attention.

The physician was called for Chloe's... friend? Best friend? Partner? Chloe really still wasn't sure what her parents truly thought about the nature of their relationship, but at the moment it was not of the utmost importance.

Beca was still much more quiet than normal. She was not taking part in the Beale boys boisterous and witty conversation as she normally did while they waited for Dr. Conrad.

Chloe was extra attentive, on her feet the moment the brunette even twitched slightly. She got her everything she might possibly need, from food to water or tea, a cold cloth or a clean rag. Beca let her for a while but all the jumping around was getting on her nerves. Eventually she snapped at Chloe and told her the only thing she wanted was for Chloe to join her on the couch. She grabbed her hand and pulled her down. Mindful of the house they were in, and the eyes that might see. She simply gave her a warm, but very gentle hug. When the doctor came through the door Chloe was back on her feet again, trying to be of assistance in any and all ways possible, leaving Beca rolling her eyes.

The attractive brunette doctor looked Beca over. He fixed up the wound on Beca's head, complimenting how Chloe had taken care of it. Regardless, he replaced it with the much less rudimentary materials he had for it, giving her instructions on how to change the bandage.

While Beca had some quite impressive bruising, internal bleeding was ruled out. There wasn't swelling, which was a good sign. She didn't even have any broken ribs, definitely bruised, but nothing broken.

The doctor confirmed that Beca had a concussion. Bed rest would be the order for the next little while. No lights, no noises. He looked to Chloe to make sure she understood. Beca groaned hearing the orders. But the no-nonsense, very serious look she got from Chloe said everything.

Once the doctor left, Chloe put Beca into her childhood bed giving strict instructions to her mother about how to care for her, and not to give in to any puppy dog eyes. She went to the Mitchell bakery and informed them what had happened.

The Mitchell's were far less concerned about Beca and Chloe's relationship. They didn't really understand it of course. But associating with a member of the Beale household was far more than they could have ever imagined for their daughter. Whether that Beale was male or female, did it really matter?

They were concerned when Beca hadn't showed up for work that day, and when Chloe got them caught up they assured her Beca could have as much time off as she needed. Beca's one biological brother Michael (Mike) Cooke Mitchell, a few years older than her and rescued from the streets with her, was concerned as well. He just hid it far better between his joking around.

As Chloe walked from the bakery back to her parents home she couldn't help but look suspiciously at every young man she passed. Even when Beca got better, then what? What's to stop this from happening again? The times were getting more and more dangerous, and what could they do about it? She knew Beca wasn't going to let her keep her in the house for forever. And they did have bills to pay. They didn't want to live off of either parents funds forever. Chloe just didn't think she could bare to let Beca walk away. She would worry the entire time she was gone about her getting beaten up. Or worse.

When she got back home her father pulled her into his study. They discussed their options. Upon talking to his sons he didn't think that going after the boys, or even trying to find them, would work. Things like this happened all the time. If it were Chloe, perhaps. But Beca wouldn't have legal protection to be able to prosecute the attackers. Her father could see the tone of the legal system changing. By this point it was nearly unrecognizable. He couldn't promise they would be safe. He couldn't promise that nothing like this would happen again. Their conversation did nothing to alleive her fears.

Chloe got her parents chauffeur to drive them with their mortar vehicle, hoping it would cause less sensory overload for Beca than walking. Beca spent the ride with her face pressed into Chloe's shoulder, with Chloe's hand running through her chocolate locks. That itself was enough to inspire worry. Normally, given a ride in the motor vehicle with a chauffeur and all would cause Beca to be buzzing in her seat with excitement, and an onslaught of jokes about Chloe "growing up in the lap of luxury". She put Beca in bed, drawing the drapes closed, trying to block out the rest of the world as best she could.

Beca whined in the days that followed about having anything to do.

"I swear you payed off that doctor with your parents money just so you could cuddle me to death all weekend."

"Mmmm you finally guessed my evil masterplan. You're much brighter than you look." She teased, burying her face deeper into the squirmy girls neck. Beca scoffed.

While Beca complained, she wasn't able to complain too much. She did feel much more tired than normal. It was nice to get the extra rest and of course the Chloe cuddles made everything better. Not that she would be caught dead admitting to that. After a few days Chloe tried to help pass the time by reading to her. She went out daily picking up books from the library that she thought would interest Beca.

As the days passed Beca slowly got better. She started moving around despite Chloe's insistence she be careful. She helped out with dinner, even with the extra laundry Chloe took in for the extra money they needed.

Day by day the nasty bruises began to look a bit better. The gash on her head became less likely to burst open. And Beca herself was getting back to normal. Despite being locked in by a stubborn red-head.

Despite Beca's improvements she still didn't want to set her back or make things worse. So when one day she had a breathless brunette straddling her in bed with a playful glint in her eye she protested.

"Beca, no. We can't." Beca huffed and deflated, resting her head on her hands placed on Chloe's chest. She tilted her face up to meet Chloe's eyes, their legs tangling together.

"You're basically holding me hostage here Chloeee" she whined. "Least make it worthwhile!"

"I don't want to, y'know," She ran her hand through Beca's hair, ruffling it gently. "bang your head around too much."

When the physician gave Beca a clean bill of health about two weeks into recovery, Chloe had no excuse anymore. It was time they talked, really talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recall that I wrote this what.... three years ago? I don't think I got the flow right, there are parts that make me cringe, but it is still very sweet. Please leave kudos and comment so that I know whether it's worth it or not to post the rest!


	3. Chapter 3

They stood on the pier each with their respective families. Chloe, along with Mrs. Mitchell and Mrs, Beale, was sporting puffy red faces. As a result, and possibly due to her own emotions, Beca was unwilling to let go of Chloe's hand while they said their goodbye's.

There was no life for them in Berlin. It was far too dangerous now. Chloe didn't want to live in fear that each day with Beca was going to be her last. The ship that was now boarding would be the first step on their journey to New York. To America.

"Be careful Chloe. Stay away from the spotlight, the less people talking the better. Stick to yourselves. Be careful who you trust." Came advice from the head of the Beales.

"Just don't let Beca do her sulky closing off from people things. Make a few friends who you are ABSOLUTELY sure you can trust." Mrs. Mitchell added, directed at Chloe.

"I promise." Chloe nodded solemnly.

"Take care of her Beca."

"Mr. Beale, I promise I will do everything I possibly can to keep Chloe safe." Beca replied with a solemn manner exceeding Chloe's.

Chloe pulled each of her brothers in for a tearful hug, while Mike spun Beca around much to her displeasure. Chloe absolutely adored Mike, who was Beca's brother, and the only other person who knew the true extent of their relationship. He was their number one fan. He was quick to tease Beca and give her hell, her relationship with Chloe giving him an entirely new realm of jokes to crack. He loved getting Beca all flustered and riled up almost as much as Chloe did when she was feeling particularly playful.

Mike whispered something into her ear causing Beca to turn red and slug him on the shoulder with a glare. It didn't last for long when Beca glanced at the boarding ship and pulled him in for a hug. Mike didn't even have the heart to make the usual comment about Chloe having turned Beca into a softie and instead held her tightly, swallowing back his own tears.

Eventually, they were off. On board the ship which would take them away from everything they had ever known. Except for each other, and that was the important part.

They would find out later that the ship the took was one of the last passenger ships to leave the port. After it was much more difficult to leave, the Nazi's clamping down on emmigration, and using every vessel for the war effort.

At first it was a great. Especially for Beca. The ship was filled with music. It was the most popular music to date. She felt it calling to her. Never before had she such concentrated access to music.

She felt sad missing her parents. But here she was, with Chloe. It was just the two of them together. Who knows what could happen in the future! They had no idea what to expect arriving at their new home, good or bad. But, as long as she had Chloe, she would be alright.

For the first part of the journey they had the first class cabin (courtesy of the Beales) and the two bunks to themselves. They had tons of fun with that.

It wasn't long however, before Chloe began to get queasy with the rocking of the boat. While Beca found the rocking a comfort, Chloe suffered greatly from seasickness. They stopped at a few ports. Each time Chloe began to feel better. But then the ship would be off and in motion again and Chloe would find herself learning over the rails, a comforting hand rubbing soothing circles on her lower back.

Finally, they reached the last port. All the passengers were on board for the final track straight across the Atlantic. They watched the continent disappear slowly out of sight, not sure when they would see it again. Then when Chloe's nausea got the best of her, and they returned to their cabin they discovered that they had been joined by two more people. It was an older woman with her much younger teenage cousin. Social regulations meant that men bunking with women, of course, was taboo for civilized people, so that at least was guaranteed.

Chloe still felt uneasy around Beca with them, unsure if every movement she made would tip them off. Beca's worried eyes followed every move she made while she dealt with her sickness.

When night came Beca reluctantly climbed into her bunk. She couldn't sleep. No, instead her ears were on high alert. She heard every time Chloe turned over and every muffled moaned of discomfort.

Chloe was miserable. She had just left her home and everything she knew behind for good, as far as either of them could tell. Her parents thought she was absolutely insane. She couldn't go to Beca for comfort, fearful of the others getting suspicious. No one would be waiting for them in New York. Who knows what would be there instead. How different that world would be. It will just be them.

So here she was. Her stomach kept rolling. Every time the ship came down again she wanted to puke, but by this time there was nothing to throw up and she knew it. She was sick, she was sad thinking about how messed up and confused her world was. And beyond all that she felt so so... so alone. So isolated.

The first time she heard a quiet sob come from the bunk below Beca broke. She silently slipped down the ladder and into Chloe's bed. As soon as Chloe felt the warm body crawl under the covers to join her, she sunk in to Beca. She clung to her, sobbed into her shoulder, not able to stop. Eventually Beca felt her own tears joining Chloe's. She held her tightly, pressing kisses to the top of her head. With utter exhaustion Chloe slipped to sleep, her breathing evening out. Beca gazed at her for a few more minutes before nuzzling into Chloe's neck, burying her face into the red hair. She let the rock of the boat lull her away as she pressed a few more tired kisses into the girl wrapped in her arms, and eventually joined her in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this I plan to upload some of my other bechloe fics so subscribe and stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as she woke she looked around seeing that everyone still asleep. She hoped that neither of their temporary roommates had noticed the way she was holding Chloe, or if they had that they didn't pay attention or brushed it off. She reluctantly slipped out bed, placing a discrete kiss on her forehead before she left the cabin.

When she left the hallway she took a deep breath of the windy and slightly salty fresh ocean air. It wasn't long before she spotted Daniel, already hard at work. They met the day before and she hit it off instantly with the sailor, reminding her of her brother. He was already hard at work even in this early hour.

"Beca! Good to see you! How's Chloe? She still struck down with seasickness?"

"Yeah. I think she's worse, and she was really upset with everything last night. What should I do to make her feel better?"

Daniel was no stranger to dealing with seasick passengers. And even in peacetime, a long trek across an ocean was not usually a joyride. Many of his passengers were leaving their old lives behind forever. "Have her sit at the chairs in the front so she can see the whole ocean out in front of her." He cracked up slightly thinking of a joke. "Get some ginger tea for your ginger." Beca groaned and punched him in the arm for such a terrible joke. "No, but seriously. That helps. Mostly just distract her."

"Okay thanks! I'll try that." She started walking away, and turned back when spoke again, thinking of something else.

"Oh! These things help, on the other hand it honestly might not work. But don't tell her that. The more she thinks it will help, the more it probably will."

"Right. Okay. I'll see you later!"

Beca headed in the direction of the dining hall, but bypassed straight through it in favour of opening the door to the kitchen. She timidly got the attention of the ships jolly head cook. It wasn't too hard to get the items, the kitchen staff had a soft spot for the tiny brunette and her usually-bubbly redheaded traveling companion. Soon she was headed back to their cabin with a steaming cup of ginger tea and even a few pieces of fruit. She carried the fruit close to her, at this point, fruit was a luxury and a treat. And on a ship no less. She hoped the rarity of the fruit would be enticing enough to get Chloe to eat it, despite being sick. She blew into the tea gently so it wouldn't be too hot for Chloe.

Slipping in the room she noticed the other two ladies had gotten up and left in the time she was away. Chloe was still completely out. Her breathing sounded fitful, uneven and pained. Setting the tea and fruit aside, Beca bent down and kissed her forehead, damp from sweat, the hair sticking to it. "Chloe." She said softly, hand brushing her cheek trying to wake her up.

Chloe's nose twitched and she moaned her desire to go back to sleep. The moan soon turned into a groan as the wave of pain and nausea hit her. Her face tightened up in her pain, eyes clenching shut, nose twitching, and mouth hardening to a straight line. "Beca... I feel so sick." She whimpered.

"I know Chloe." Beca whispered, her own stomach twisting seeing Chloe in such pain. "Can you get up for me? We're going to make you feel better."

Chloe opened up one eye and peered at Beca incredulously. "How."

"Well, this special tea is going to take away all your nausea. Daniel said so. It's too hot right now but by the time we get to the bow, sitting at the front of the ship will help too, it'll be just right. And I have some fruit for you."

Chloe blinked towards the bowl raising her eyebrows in mild surprise at the sight of the fruit.

After some more coaxing, Beca had managed to get Chloe down the hall and around to the chairs at the bow of the ship. She had collapsed wearily into the seat, tugging the blanket Beca had pulled from her bed last minute. She was currently sipping on her tea and glaring at the fruit, both desiring to eat it and also repulsed by it at the same time. She had the blanked all wrapped around her, shivering even while she was still sweating slightly.

Beca had taken the seat beside her. Instead of leaning back to rest in it, she sat on the edge posture straight and slightly ridged yet somehow not completely unrelaxed. Chloe looked over to her. Even through her nausea, she couldn't help but notice again Beca's beauty. She ran her eyes over her features, drinking the sight in as she was drinking her tea, taking another sip. Ginger, she guessed. She could distinguish a taste of lemon as well. Not surprising, lemons were still available, particularly on a ship. She even thought she's tasted a hint of honey, but she must be wrong. Many of the farmers or beekeepers had joined the war effort, and those that stayed behind had to convert their efforts into producing food with higher energy turnover, efficiency, and practicality.

Beca was staring intently at the waves. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun at the top of her head, but wisps of hair had escaped because of the salty ocean breeze and were fluttering slightly. She was so beautiful. So adorable, and so hot at the same time. Chloe sighed. She felt her stomach coil in reaction to Beca, and of course the pleasant and yet slightly nervous feeling in her stomach gave way to another wave of nausea.

When Beca first sat down her fingers twitched in her desire to reach out and holding Chloe's hand. Actually, if she had her way they would both be cuddled together on the same deck chair with the blanked wrapped around them. But that was a pipe dream. She would have settled for holding her hand, wishing to at least be connected in some way. Unfortunately the deck was too busy to risk it. So she put her hands on top of her knees and looked outwards to the ocean.

She wondered what subject might best distract Chloe, make her feel better. The one that came to mind, the one that she really wanted to discuss with Chloe, is what they were going to do when they got there. She just didn't know if it was a good time. Only last night she held a weeping Chloe Beale in her arms, stressed and overwhelmed. She didn't want to make Chloe even more upset on top of feeling sick.

She heard Chloe let out a sigh. She couldn't decipher whether it was a good sigh or a bad one.

They only had a few more days before arriving in America. They had to talk about his soon, and she figured now would be as good as a chance as any.

"Hey Chlo?" Beca turned to find Chloe looking softly at her. She still looked a bit sick, but she had a bit more colour in her face and she wore gentle smile.

"Yeah Becs?"

"What are we going to do in New York?"

They had only talked about specifics in their plans briefly. Beca wasn't worried about finding work. The awful depression had ended before the war, and jobs were not as hard to come by. It's not wrong when people say that war is good business. She was pretty sure she would get a job similar to the one she had at her parents bakery. But she did worry about whether what she would make was going to be enough for them to live on at all. She wanted to give Chloe the whole world. She lamented the fact that she would never be able to give Chloe the luxury from her life back in Germany. Her live without Beca. But at least they had to live comfortably.

"I've been thinking about that." Beca leaned back and settled into the chair, turning her body towards Chloe, motioning for her to continue. "I realized... what I really want is to... be a nurse. I think. Remember when you got hurt?" Beca nodded. "I will always want to take care of you. In any way possible. But there was something extra... it just intrigued me. Healing. Medicine. I want to work at a hospital. To work with children, if possible."

Beca smiled.

"Becs, I know that you don't really want me to need to work. But I want to. Honestly, I wouldn't want to sit around all day every day even if I could. It's what I really want to do."

"I love you." Beca whispered, leaning over and grabbing Chloe's hand, pulling it to her mouth she placed a kiss on the knuckles. Immediately she blinked and her eyes darted around. Realizing that no one was paying attention to her she relaxed again.

"I love you too Beca."


	5. Chapter 5

Soon, they settled in to life in the big apple. The city was busy, but their little apartment remained peaceful. Chloe loved her life, she really did. She loved working down at the children's hospital. And, of course she enjoyed getting home from work to see Beca, who got off sooner than she did. But... something was missing. Beca noticed it too.

One weekend they had babysat for a coworker while her and her husband visited relatives in Canada. Beca sat back and watched the sparkle in Chloe's eyes when she interacted with the children. Even Beca had a gentle way with the kids that just worked. Surprise of all surprise.

When the kids left, Beca and Chloe stood at the door for a few minutes.

"Chloe?" When she turned to look at her she could see that there was something off in those bright blue eyes. "You want a baby, don't you." It was less of a question, more of an observation or a statement.

Chloe blinked for a few seconds and slowly nodded. "Yeah."

"We can adopt? I would love to have kids with you." She reached a hand up and placed it on Chloe's arm.

"Uh, Yeah." Chloe breathed in. "That's definitely an option."

"But you want to be pregnant."

Chloe closed her eyes and shook her head. "Becs, you make me happy. I love you with my entire heart, and honestly, I don't need anyone else." Chloe said with certainty.

"But?" Beca said softly, twirling a strand of red hair between her fingers.

"But I guess... I always thought that I WOULD be pregnant. If we have a child... it won't be a little version of you... or a little one of me. I wouldn't really be having a child WITH you. It's just going to take a bit to get over that."

Beca felt Chloe's arms wrap around her and she sunk into the embrace. As she did she desperately wished she could give her what she wanted. Chloe had left basically everything for her. She deserved the world. As she looked around the home they had together, her eyes feel on the kitchen area. Cleaning up after making thanksgiving dinner (an American thing Chloe insisted they tried) had fallen in priority with a toddler and a baby. She spied the item lying on the counter.

"Maybe there's a way..." she mumbled softly into Chloe's hair, but she didn't hear her.


End file.
